Need You Now
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome has gotten into a big fight. Will it be the end between them or do they still have a chance to mend broken hearts? Songfic. oneshot story is way better than summary, I cant manage to make a good summary.


**Hi people. I just noticed something. Out of all the fics. I wrote, I missed one of my most favorite parings. So this fic. is dedicated to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Just a warning Sesshy will be OCC. The story is of course a songfic just like most of my other one-shot. Please R&R and don't flame me too much, though friendly advice is welcomed=].**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used or the characters in this fic., so don't go get any ideas.**

"Hey sorry I missed your call just leave a message after the beep."

***BEEP***

"Hey it's me…ugh… I've been thinking about everything tonight…I don't know, I just miss you so much. Can you just call back please?"

Kagome sat balled up on her mother's love seat starring at the answering machine repeating the same message over and over again. She had tears streaming out her eyes, not knowing what to do. Flashes of old knick knacks HE bought her lay all over the floor along with love letters and all the pictures they had together. She reached towards the phone but then pulled back quickly, like the phone could burn one's hand with merely a touch. She wondered if he ever thought of her, she sure damn did, he governed her thoughts 24/7. It was fucking after one in the morning and she still sat alone on the couch debating to call back or not. She did promise never call him again, but she felt alone, she needed comfort, she needed him. Her mother and everybody else were out of town on a vacation so she was alone in the house she left to move in with HIM. An other flash of memories crossed her mind and tears ran down her face with more force. She was losing control, and she was losing it fast.

Picture perfect memories,

Scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Sesshomaru sat on the bar located in the living room of the huge penthouse sweet they shared, well used to share, shooting whiskey while staring at the front door praying to any kami listening to bring his Kagome back to him. This was one of the biggest fights they have ever had and he didn't know if she'll actually come back to him this time. He remembered the message he left on her mother's answering machine as he shot another glass. That was the closest ever got to apologizing and he has yet to get a response. She must have been serious about not calling him anymore, and frankly that sacred the shit out of him. He always had her by his side and now that she's gone he doesn't know what to do. But he did know one thing, he needs her. Pouring himself an other glass. He thought back to the fight earlier that day.

***flashback***

"Sesshomaru, where are you going this early in the morning on a Sunday?" asked Kagome sitting up on the bed watching him doing his morning routine. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her and continued what he was doing.

Kagome temper flared when he simply ignored her like she didn't talk at all.

"Sesshomaru, I asked you a question" she said rather forcefully sitting up straighter glaring at him now.

"Woman, if you must know, this Sesshomaru must go to his office, I have some business to finish" Sesshomaru responded with an annoyed tone.

"My name is Kagome, not woman, and why are you going today of all days? It's Sunday, for kami's sake, you were supposed to spend the day with me." She replied harshly.

"This Sesshomaru has better things to do than frolic around with you taking you from store to store."

"What, so now spending quality time with me, YOUR FIANCE, is frolicking? Is your job more important than me?" asked Kagome with a disbelieving tone to her voice. Surely he doesn't think his job is more important than her?

"When you put it that way, yes" he responded, not noticing the look that was on Kagome's face.

Kagome recoiled back like she was just slapped on the face. He did NOT just say that. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her fury made itself known.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY YOUR JOB WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" she shouted standing from the bed and walking right up to him. Sesshomaru winced at the loud noise and raised his voice as well.

"WOMAN, YOU WILL LOWER YOUR VOICE IN THE PRESENCE OF THIS SESSHOMARU"

"NO!" shouted Kagome looking up at his angry eyes her own temper flaring,

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! ALL YOU DO IS WORK, ALWAYS IGNORING ME, NEVER COMING HOME, NEGLECTING ME, WELL I'M DONE. THAT'S IT! IF YOUR JOB IS REALLY THAT IMPORTANT THEN IM LEAVING!"

Sesshomaru didn't believe a word she said, she never left before why would she leave now? Grabbing his brief case he left out of his room heading for the the front door. Kagome quickly followed not letting him leave with out his answer. As Sesshomaru grabbed the door handle Kagome spoke up barely above a whisper,

"Sesshomaru if you leave out that door, I'm gone, you won't ever hear from me again, not even a call."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a bit but pulled the door open. He was sure she won't leave, she never left him. But he was mad so he decided to add in a few words before he left to work.

"Fine, leave if you want but don't expect a call from this Sesshomaru either"

As soon as Sesshomaru left the parking lot Kagome broke down. She cried her eyes out before getting up and packing all her belongings and going back to the shrine. She settled down once she got her stuff unloaded in her old room and took a nice hot bath like the old times. She did miss the shrine a lot. Hopefully things here would keep her occupied and not bring up things about HIM. After all she needs to get things cleaned up while her family is on vacation.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru pushed all his thoughts of Kagome aside and concentrated on his work. He really didn't mean to get her mad like that but what he was doing was really important and he needed to finish this by today. Sighing Sesshomaru signed the last papers and head back to his car. Maybe he should apologize to Kagome for mistreating her like he did. Pulling up to his parking spot he headed upstairs reluctantly not yet ready to face Kagome's fury. With a deep sigh he slowly opened the door ready for the bombarded to begin. When he was met with nothing but silence he began to panic. 'Did she really leave?' He asked himself running to his bedroom opening up her closet to find most of her close gone. He can't actually believe she left. 'She'll be back' he thought, 'she can't really leave this Sesshomaru'.

***End of Flashback***

It's been a week since then and still nothing, man did he screw up this time. Sighing he took another shot and looked at the clock. 'It's after one, I wonder if she's awake? Does she think of me? Does she need me?' questions seem to circle around his head and the whiskey wasn't helping. He really needs his Kagome back now. The whiskey was only making him numb. He rather feel the burn of her anger than nothing. He needs to go see her. With his mind made up Sesshomaru grabbed his jacket and headed out the door quickly walking towards the Higurashi shrine.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,

And I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Arriving at the shrine he looked up to see the living room light still on. He quickly took in a breath when he knocked and hoped that Kagome opened the door and not one of her family members.

Wiping her eyes she looked at the clock that now marked one fifteen and wondered who it would be this late at night. Slowly rising and heading towards the door, Kagome looked at the peephole before gasping. Sesshomaru was here. She sure as hell didn't expect him to come to her. Hearing that gasp Sesshomaru knew Kagome was on the other side of the door. Taking a big gulp he began to speak,

"Kagome, I know that's you. Can you please here me out" when he got no response he continued looking down at the floor, "I know it's late and I'm a little drunk and I know you must not want to see me now but I cant take it any more. Baby I miss you so much, I don't not how can do without you, I need you now. You mean so much to me and when I came home and you weren't there I panicked. I got comfortable in the idea of you being with me no matter what that I began to neglect you and I'm truly sorry for that. I hate myself for doing that to you can you please find it in your heart to forgive me? I can't live in this world with out you by my side. And that's why I swallowed my pride and came here to apologize. Please Kagome, please forgive me."

Hearing the hinges on the door squeak he looked up to see Kagome staring at him with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Sesshomaru quickly brought her to an embrace and nuzzled her hair. Oh how he missed this. He missed holing her close enjoying he delicious smell and her beautiful body pressed against his. Looking down he saw the dark circles under eyes and frowned. He must not have been the only one suffering from this. Placing both of his hands on her face he tilted her head and lowered his so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"So, am I forgiven?"

When she gave a small nod he captured her mouth on a long passionate kiss sending chills down both bodies. Breaking apart for much needed air he placed his forehead on hers.

"come home Kagome, I need you with me now"

Again she nodded and Sesshomaru picked her up forming his demonic cloud and carried her back to their home to make up for all that time he neglected her and show her how much he actually needed her. Never again will he ever take advantage of what he holds precious to him.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

**Well there you have it. I hope you it's too your liking please don't forget to review. I like to hear what readers think of my stories and my writing. Oh and the song is called Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. It's a great song and every time I hear I get different pairings popping up in my head, but since Kagome and Sesshomaru is my favorite pairing I decided to use them. Well, that's the end. Cya next time.**

**-Ja Ne**


End file.
